ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
North City
North City, also known as Metro North, is one of the large metropolis capitals of Earth. It is surrounded by mountains and a forest. Dr. Gero's Laboratory is in the mountains south of the city. You may RP and Battle Here * Battle Slot 1 * Battle Slot 2 * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 RP Area Kevryn's World There is loud shouting form inside of a nearby building, Kevryn is obviously furious about something and it sound like Trunks is on the receiving end of his argument and losing badly. "Don't say that, just tell me how I can fix it!" he shouts. From a couple of buildings down, Aaron is ordering coffee. "Um, aren't you a little young to be ordering coffee by yourself?" The man behind the counter asks. Aaron twitches."Aren't you a little old to be intimidated by a child?" He asks. "What do you me-" He says before Aaron amplifies his power for a split second, letting the man feel the impact of his power. "Yea, thought so." Aaron says leaving. As he walks down the sidewalk, he feels Kevryn's power."Ah, great. There's Kevryn. He sounded kind of...Frantic on the Scouter earlier." Aaron looks around, making sure he was alone, before flying up and rocketing towards Kevryn's location. Aaron enters the building, and hears his yelling."I'm assuming that's Trunks?" He asks, taking a sip of his cappuccino Cero wanders out of a convenient store, a small bottle of CokaCola in his hand as he looked around the city. He opened the bottle and took a long sip, smiling lightly. His smile stopped the moment he sensed Kevryn's anger, "Well... I feel sorry for whoever that is. Might as well go see what it's about." Cero downs the bottle of Cola before flying to the building where he lands on the roof. Bastion walks into the building the noise eminated from "What seems to be the issue between you two i could hear you from east sector. Hmm and trunks was the recipient it must be important if he is off of the time nest so what did i miss?" Kevryn turns immediately and slams his foot down on Aaron implanting him in the ground by his head as Kevryn shouts. "SOMETHING HAPPENED IN MY WORLD AND THIS PURPLE-HAIRED IDIOT WON'T SHUT UP AND LET ME LEAVE ALREADY!" he shouts shaking the entire building which scares Trunks a little. "Calm down, I'll let you go but you need allies to go with you!" he says backing off a little. Aaron floats out of the hole, drenched in his coffee."Well, that happened." He says."You guys stay here, I'm going to race home and get my Saiyan armor." He says, watching the coffee drip down from his hair."And I might need a quick shower...." He pulls out his Scouter capsule, and opens it."Trunks, call me on my Scouter so I can listen in on the conversation." He says, flying out of the building heading towards his house. Cero wanders down the building from the roof, humming lightly the song known as 'Do you hear the people sing?' He smiles lightly as he opens the door to see Kevryn and Bastion. "Oh hey guys, what's going on?" He asks, his mind still filled with that song. "somethings occured on Kevs world and trunks wont let him go on his own. Hmm actually would we not fit the bill Trunks? I mean with the exception of Aaron we have all been on patrols together and this is a chance for the kid to see some real experience and it gets Kev off your case" Bastion watches as Aaron leave "as if we leave Kev to stew on this he is just going to take it into his own hands eventually and you of all people know that wont end well for you" Trunks sighs and hands Kev the time scroll. "Of course you guys fit the bill it's just... Kev's world is far different then our own and it's incredibly dangerous." he says before Kevryn squeezes the scroll and a portal opens in the back of the room. "If you're coming move your tails, that includes you too, Cero." he shouts looking up at the roof before jumping into the portal. Aaron arrives at his house, listening."I guess that shower will have to wait! My friends need my help!" He says, putting on his Saiyan Armor from one of his Parents Capsules, and bringing the Staff of Souls. He realizes his hair is getting a bit long, so he quickly snips it. He puts on his Red Scouter, and begins to fly back to where the gang was met up. Upon arriving back, he sees Trunks, looking at him weirdly."I know, I look like Gohan to you." He says, chuckling."But there are more oppressing matters, bye Trunks!" He says, flying through the portal. Cero looks from side to side, looking to Bastion then to Kevryn. "Um... I... Have... No idea..." He turns silent before shrugging lightly, turning to the side, and walking through the portal. Bastion watches them go "Don't worry if worse comes to worse i will drag them back myself, besides i dont think he is worried about the danger right now" Bastion steps towards the portal "just make sure nothing follows us and we should be golden" he steps inside When the others would get to Kevryn's world there was a large storm brewing, heavy rain was falling and thunder was strewn about in what looked like a destroyed Hercule City, demolished statue and all. Kevryn could be heard yelling for people as he flew around the town scanning for any life. The differences were starting to become obvious to many people as the scattered newspapers had no mention of Majin Buu and that Master Roshi was still training people. Yajirobe himself was now a master swordsman teaching other and in an article was seen infusing his sword with white and blue colored ki. "Dammit, where is everyone?!" he shouts roughly ten blocks into the city looking for people. Aaron catches up to Kevryn, in shock of the world around him."This....This is much different than the world I know..." He says. He speeds next to Kevryn, his new shorter hair flowing gently behind his head."Mister Kevryn, what exactly happened here?" He asks, looking at the wreckage and decaying land. Cero walks through the portal, minding everything before he walked into a wall. He finally realized where he was, "Oh gods damnit..." He looked around and picked up a newspaper, reading through, "Oh, nice, Yajirobe is teaching. Awesome." After reaffirming his location and finding the others Bastion notices a distinct lack of energy signatures "something is off here, there seems to be many strong individuals but i cant sense any of them" Bastion puts his hand on the ground and a large emerald field briefly blankets the city "initiating Bio resonance scan" he searches dilligently for any sign of life appart from them Kevryn sighs and stops looking around but then growls. "Hercule City has been destroyed since Majin Buu appeared. Hercule was killed here by Majin Buu after his loud mouth got word of it and the rest of us finished him off. Majin Buu doesn't exist in my world, nor does Android #17 they're both in Other world." he says before flying off again looking for his comrades. Come on you guys, where are you?! Aaron flies along side Kevryn."Who exactly are we looking for?" He asks. Cero placed the newspaper down to the ground before shooting off into the air, he appeared next to Kevryn as he followed him, "I still have no idea what's going on... Sorry, I don't pay attention." Bastion eventually catches up "something isn't right beyond us i am not picking up anything an this includes my long range scanners as well, I have no idea what this could mean but we should be prepared for the possibility of something drastic" Is he behind this? Kevryn thinks before he stops and looks out into the wastelands and sees three quickly approaching red energies. "This isn't good." he says backing off a little and then the three energies stop not too far away from the fighters. Raditz, Kakarot's brother and Kevryn's partner is in front of Zarbon, an old commander in Frieza's Army and Android #16 all three of them with red eyes and large threatening red auras. "Guys! Wha-- What Happened?!" he shouts before Raditz simply chuckles. "Maestro says 'Hello', Kevryn, Hahahaha." he says before getting ready to fight. Kevryn gets a vein on the top of his head as he clenches his teeth together. "This will be as easy as when you killed your own team, Kevryn." Zarbon chimes in. "Affirmative. You will be destroyed as per parameters indicate. You have a 5% chance to defeat us all. Initiating Combat Measures." #16 says getting into a fighting stance. Kevryn is obviously irritated beyond measure and roars out his aura flattening nearby buildings. Aaron appears beside Kevryn, looking at the trio."Kevryn...These three...Their souls feel...Corrupted!' He says, in worry."Except for the tall one, I can feel his energy, but not a base energy..." He gets into a fighting stance."Obviously you there are looking for a fig-" Aaron then sees Raditz."Th-Those eyes...." He says, shaking. An image of Aikon flashes in his mind. Aaron's eyebrows lower, and his fighting spirit unleashes."They're....THEY'RE JUST LIKE HIS!" He yells, rushing up to Raditz, kicking him in the jaw. Cero sighs lightly and looks to Kevryn, "Your student will get himself killed someday." He looked to the three, getting in his fighting stance has he took a breath, thinking 'Inhale, count to four, exhale' repeating that in his head to keep himself calm. Bastion enters his combat stance bringing out his tonfas "well i would assume we found who we are looking for, however its clear it is not how it was planned." Bastion watches Aaron charge forward "no you idiot!! never rush in not knowing what the enemy is capable of" Raditz simply grabs the leg Aaron kicked him with completely unphased and lifts it then charges a ki blast in his hand and punches Aaron between the legs with an explosive punch sending him reeling into Bastion. "Next time you'd better bring an entire army and not a child." Raditz says laughing. Kevryn roars and pumps up his body ready for a fight. "I don't want to do this but I have to, don't worry, we'll wish you back later." Kevryn looks to his comrades and then Aaron. "Runt, don't just charge in you idiot. What have I been teaching you?!" Aaron falls back, caught by Bastion. He twitches in pain, as he hears Kevryn talking to him. To his own surprise, Aaron speaks in a higher voice than usual."S-Sorry Kevryn, something just came over m-" Aaron listens to himself. He blinks."What the heck is wrong with my voice?!" He yells, angrily. He feels another small burst of pain in his groin, as his stomach gurgles."Oh yea, that" He says before vomiting in front of him in Bastion, falling down onto a building. Cero looks to Aaron, "Don't talk him... It just makes it worse for you... Trust me" He looks ahead to the three, "I know the feeling..." He takes a breath in, counting to four in his head before letting it out, "We have to stop this." Bastion facepalms slightly "man what a rag tag bunch we are" he maintains a serious tone like Kevryn although his is much more analytical he looks down to make sure Aaron is ok "you're confident, thats good it will make this a challenge. These are Kevryns comrads with a booster it seems so don't expect them to be pushovers." Bastion smirks ready to fight "lets do this" --After the Fight with Raditz, Zarbon, and Android #16-- Kevryn lets out a roar of power and anger as the city begins to shake and collapse around him. "MAESTRO!!" he shouts into the sky as the ground begins shaking and rumbling. He growls audibly as he falls to his knees next to Raditz's body that seems just implanted against the pillar of stone with a large circular hole in his body. Android #16's remains are in a crater and Zarbon is next to a collapsed building with his throat caved in. Kevryn roars and hits the ground with a fist shaking the tarmac. "MAESTRO!!" Aaron wakes up, and hears Kevryn's yelling, a sound he is all too familiar with. Aaron gets up, shaking. He quickly runs over to Kevryn, keeping some distance."K-Kevryn!" He says, scared out of his wits. He looks down."16...Raditz.....Zarbon..." He cries a bit, quietly."I'm sorry we had to kill you, but don't worry...Maestro is as good as ours...I hope." He says, sitting down. Bastion puts his hand on Aarons shoulder "let him go into his rage, that was his team and he had to put an end to it personally no matter how strong a person is i can only imagine the pain that would cause" Bastion stands next to Kevryn still not powered down "you will get your chance at vengeance, be ready from the data that large android sent me it seems as though this maestro wont be far out so be prepared" "Zehahahaha! Of course I wouldn't be far away, I was watching the entire time!" a voice says as a red namekian lands on a nearby tarmac not too far from the heroes and smiles big. "Hello Kevryn... had a nice little 'reunion'?" he says before chuckling. Kevryn roars out and launches at Maestro prepping his Planetcracker Punch and Maestro simply closes his eyes and places one of his arms behind his back and uses the other to catch the punch harmlessly. "Zehahaha. So angry... are you mad because I let you kill your team?" Maestro throws the surprised Saiyan away knockinh him and his friends over. Kevryn stands up and runs a few steps forward but stops seeing Maestro begin walking towards them. "Are you mad because I killed Dende and you have no way to revive them?" Kevryn only gets angrier at this comment he takes another step but anyone could have heard a thimble drop at Maestro's next comment. "Or are you sad that I controlled you into killing your lover, Silver?" Aaron breaks the silence, fairly quickly. He stands in front of Kevryn, looking at Maestro with cold eyes."SHUT UP!" He yells."Leave my teacher alone! He's been through too much today, he doesn't have the time or patience to deal with you! Especially when you toy with his emotions like this!" Aaron says, firing a couple of ki balls at Maestro's feet, stirring up some dust, as a minor distraction. Aaron hops back, bringing Kevryn with me."Kevryn, please, calm down." He says, trying to reassure his mentor. I can feel Maestro's power all the way from here....And Kevryn's isn't settling down...I have a strong feeling I'm going to be hurt, but...If that's the cost of trying to help, then so be it. Aaron thinks, preparing for the worst from either of them. Bastion takes a deep breath "oh boy this could be a problem a serious problem" Bastion closes his eyes for s second when they open thye are silver and his features slowly fade "I don't know if we are strong enough to handle something like this.... who am i kidding we aren't at this state i mean he took on that attack like it was nothing and all i can do is match power like that. we have to be wary and prepared i can jump space if needed but i dont know if i am fast enough to react to this guy" Bastion feels someone tap him on his shoulder and it turns out to be Maestro. "Of course you can't." Maestro delivers a kick that knocks him out of his Silent Potentia form and launches him into Kevryn who doesn't move at all and is now holding Aaron by the back of his head gently. The area is silent otherwise as Maestro walks forward before Aaron feels something hit his head, something wet. Kevryn looking straight ahead with his normal steely determination had tears in his eyes and several fell onto Aaron's head and face. "My team... Silver..." Kevryn only gritted his teeth utterly broken at this point. "So I didn't... I..." Kevryn's face began twisting slightly as he tried to keep face. Maestro only folded his arm and closed his eyes. The Maestro in front of them finally fades revealing how quickly he's moved. "Zehahaha. What was that erm you always said? 'A Warrior Never Cries', Zehaha, Zehahaha!" he laughs out loud as Kevryn's energy seems to subside and he lets his tears fall finally breaking face. "I didn't kill Silver... It was you...?" Kevryn is entirely taken aback as Maestro is laughing. Aaron is shocked to see Kevryn crying."K-Kevryn..." Aaron looks up at him, confused, but also somber, and no longer scared, but sad and worried. Turning his head, he sees Bastion near them."BASTION!!" He yells, reaching out to his friend. Bastion has his normal determination and is clearly not reacting to the pain as he gets onto one foot though it is clear his arm is broken and he coughs up blood showing damage to his internal organs "damn it, even when i aired on caution i totally underestimated this guy urgh this is gonna hurt like hell when the pain kicks back in" Maestro holds one hand forward and holds his bicep with his other hand and his antenna spread slightly and he gets an angry looks. A red ki ball forms in his palm and the power is immense. "I'll just kill you all and this world. Might as well, I've no need for it, Zehahaha!" Kevryn holds onto Aaron and a memory flashes into his mind where he's holding Silver, his hand in the same place on her back but he's smiling as they stand on a mountain overlooking the sunset. "Kevryn?" "Yes, Silver?" "If I die, what would you do?" "You're not gonna die, I'll die before you do." he can remember hearing Silver's laughter and soon can hear and see the ki blast. He lets go of Aaron and walks in front of Bastion his arms slightly extended at his sides and his face forward. "Oh, you want a front row seat. go ahead." Maestro fires the attack at them, a huge, hulking beam of red doom and it nears all of them. Kevryn hears some final words in his head. "Kevryn... I love you..." Aaron gets up, his hair flowing in the wind of the ki, coming towards them."KEVRYN NO PLEASE!" He screams, tears flowing as he tries to put all of his energy into something. An orb of blue ki appears in his hand, as he charges the beam."KAME....HAME.....HA!!!" He yells, the beam firing at the red only to be engulfed, and disappearing. Aaron watches as it comes closer."D-Dad...I'm sorry I couldn't be...Be more...Kevryn...Don't...Don't die..." He says, falling to his hands and knees, feeling the heat get closer. Bastion holds out his hands he knows this is a vien attempt to help but he couldn't just sit there doing nothing "like hell i'm just gonna stand here and let it all end like this at least not without giving it everything i had" Bastion channels his energy into his hands despite knowing its futility "BESIDES I CAN'T LET KEVRYN STEAL ALL THE HEROIC SACRIFICE" The beam seems to crash against a wall as it physically hits Kevryn and the beam seemingly turns the entire area red. Bastion and Aaron are fine as a large Wormhole opens behind them. "Bastion, Aaron, Kevryn, lets' go! Trunks opened a portal!" Cero shouts from behind them. In front of them, Kevryn had transformed into a Super Saiyan-jin 2 glowing with red and gold energy. He was heavily damaged, bleeding form his head, arms, chest and legs with his gear and clothes heavily torn and damaged as well. Kevryn still retained his consciousness and held out his left hand. "Repel..." he said in a low voice that fired back the exact burst. Maestro easily dodged the attack and it exploded with much force somewhere across the planet. Maestro looked onward and merely clapped. "So you've become stronger, it's not a big deal." he says chuckling. He looks to the Wormhole and then back to Kevryn. "I think I'll have my fun here, you all can leave now." he says flying away. Aaron hops into the wormehole, coming back to their time.He lays down, losing energy every second."I-I need...To go to the hospital..." He says, looking down at his arm, and stomach. Both bruised severely. He coughs up a bit of blood, it splattering onto the ground. He places his gloves and staff back into their capsules, and he takes off his Saiyan armor, still feeling pain from Raditz earlier."I...I can't believe we made it out of there..." He vomits, and feels Trunk's energy nearby, before falling over."K-Kevryn...T-Thank you..." He says, as he passes out, his body limp and draining. Bastion slowly gets up the sheer impact of the damage means even without pain receptors he struggles to move "live today, fight tommorow as right now we are totally outclassed and we can't do anything if we are dead" He grabs Kevryns shoulder pulling him hard enough to get him through the portal before falling onto the ground in a heap coughing up more blood "damn it that kick messed up my insides" he roll over looking up "we survived.....somehow" Trunks and Cero tend to Bastion and Aaron respectively before looking at Kevryn who reverted back to his base form, still bleeding profusely. He turned and slowly walked heading for the exit. "Kevryn, please, your wounds need treated! How-- How are you even walking?!" Trunks exclaims. Cero merely watches on as Kevryn stops as the door and turns his head slightly. "Warriors don't fall, we live on." he says wlaking out of the exit, limping slightly but heads out of the door of the building. Trunks stops himself and shakes his head. "That guy... Cero, get these guys to the hospital." Cero nods and picks them both up and heads out the door to see Kevryn has already left and flies the others to the Hospital. The Android and the Warrior, finding why I fight After a short time of searching Bastion finally finds Kevryn. Bastion has a few bandages around his arm but they seem to just be cosmetic as he has pretty much healed by then "I finally found you, you know for someone as out there and straight forward you were surprisingly hard to locate" Bastion is now stood behind Kev "considering what we just went through how are you holding up?" Kevryn simply shrugs, his back turned to the Android. "How do you think I should feel, my whole team just had to be murdered because I was too much of an ass to check up on them from day to day since I got here." he says staring out at several buildings. "So, why did you come here? I know you have more questions than just 'how am I'." he says now turning around. KEvryn isn't in his usual attrie, he's actually wears a green vest over a black tank top and blue jeans with customized Saiyan Shoes to look like work boots. He also isn't wearing his Scouter. Bastion scratches his head "guess i should have seen that coming" Bastion sits down holding his knee "where to start well i guess to begin with who the hell was that red namekian Maestro, I've never faced a power quite so overwhelming it knocked me out of a metaphysical time form" Kevryn sits down crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees. "Maestro is a red Namekian from a colonized planet called Kaeotre. It's the same planet I found a civilization of humans on and my lover Silver who was a psychic medium." he says. "Maestro had power unlike anything I've ever seen, and he always boasted that even the Gods wouldn't be able to stop him. After I took Silver and left he promised to watch over the planet and told me he would fight for good." Kevryn stopped there and looked slightly at the ground. "Well, after that I never saw him again until now." Bastion nods along seeming to be taking mental notes "Normally i would laugh at people who claim to have power to rival gods, however having witnessed it first hand i am slightly inclined to beleive it" he thinks for a second "considering what happened will you still remain here? with the time patrol? Or will you go back and attempt to face that again?" Kevryn seems to be thinking hard on your question for a little bit, time passes in minutes before Kevryn answers. "I have no choice but to stay here and keep training. If I go back there will be no familiarity for me to go back to. I can try to keep the peace there as much as possible but I have no idea what to expect." he says. "That makes sense and i suppose when faced with a power like that you would need to become stronger yourself or you would just be at his mercy" Bastion seems to ponder his next question carefully "Tell me Kevryn why do you fight? What is it that lets you stand up like you do" Bastion looks at his hands "cause i no longer know what i am fighting for, I never had much of a cause, I was not born a warrior hell if it werent for this body i would probably be normal. So ignoring your saiyan heritage and focusing on you what is it that drive you forwards?" Kevryn chuckles a little. "What keeps me fighting is knowing that there will be a tomorrow. So long as I fight and keep getting stronger, there will always be a tomorrow for myself. Silver gave me that reason to keep fighting when I wanted to stop and just settle down." he said looking Bastion in the eye. "Even if you have nothing to fight for, fight for a better tomorrow and protect the ones you love." Bastion looks surprised "ok I won't lie I wasn't expecting that" Bastion looks back to his hand and in it is a small porcelian fragment with a sliver of emerald coloured energy crystalised in its centre "ones i love huh? Hmm thats difficult one, everyone i loved existed in a different time or a different world somewhere just out of reach even with the time scrolls" Bastion closes his fist around the fragment and it disapears "But i get what you mean, I can't just get down just because they aren't here as if i stop and fall then thats it i will never see them again" Bastion stands up "thank you Kevryn i needed that, however dont think that means i'm gonna drop my issue over your shall we say destructive methods" He is wearing a slight smirk now as he says this Kevryn chuckles and stands up. "You wanna go, Tin Man, I'll lay you out right here in a heap if I have to. My reasons for fighting might be pure but don't think for a second I'm a goody-two-shoes Hero like you and the others." he says with a devilish grin. "My destructive methods are the reason I'm strong and that people fear me. I'm always up for a challenge." Bastion does a theatrical bow "though you flatter me with the implication that i would be a challenge I think now is not the time to fight. I'm a fast healer but i havent quite recovered fully from that beating plus i am well aware of the power you had to stand up to even with new form of yours. So a fight we can have just not this day." moving the Bandages Bastion reveals his arm is still broken "he really did a number on me plus there is no fun if we cant go at it full force, also dont see me as some goody toe shoes i just don't have as much of an affinity for breaking things namely cause i have seen the pain it can cause for a person to lose their home" Kevryn nods and simply folds his arms in front of him. "Right, Shin told me about Chazke. I hope you find whatever you're looking for, from what I've learned about dimensional travel there's always a fragment of something somewhere in each universe." he says still holding his grin. "Just don't die, you hear me? You owe me a rematch!" he says with a laugh. Bastion smiles back "oh don't worry, beside if you really wanted it i doubt even death itself would free me from that obligation. Don't you die either you've got a world that needs saving some day and a stylish halo would not help that goal" Kevryn simply laughs. "Of course it wouldn't. Remember, there's always a reason to fight, even if you don't use my idea." he says. "I have no idea if this will hold the answers i seek, but in the end it is something i can start with and that will always be better than wandering blindly" Bastion starts to fly off then stops "Don't stop walking forward yourself, they will be avenged some day I'm certian of that" and with those words he dissapears. Kevryn nods and then looks back out into North City. Don't stop walking forward yourself, they will be avaneged some day I'm certain of that! Kevryn chuckles lightly hearing these words again in his head. "I hope as much as you do Tin Man." he says before sitting down and putting on his Scouter he had in his pocket and listening to music. Can Robots Love? Ubu was sat eating some form of yellow pudding at one of the local stores and mumbling to herself as she did so. She looked around the town and saw bustling city streets and people but nobody of who she expected. Eventually she finished her dessert and moved onto the next, this time a chocolate bon-bon before she saw the person she was looking for approaching.